Arc de POV
by Shali-83
Summary: Série de POV C'est un peu après la guerre, chacun se remet plus ou moins en cause.
1. 01 Je l'aime

**Titre :** Je l'aime

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail : **tita83libertysurf.fr

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** POV et…ben…poétique ?

**Disclamers :** sont pas à moi…dommage…parce que avec tout ce qu'on en fait…et qu'on leur fait…il aurait p'te mieux valu…

**Note : **Alors… : j'écoute la B.O du film _Dune_ (super, excellent, magnifique, que j'aime trop…vous avez compris j'adore ce film…) de David Lynch, datant de 1984 (WAA !! IL A MON AGE !!! BAM…chuis morte…).

C'est aussi, à l'origine, le chef d'œuvre de Frank Herbert que j'adore trop également…je suis une Dunomaniaque…

Et la chanson n°9 : _Prophecy Theme_ (celle qui passe en boucle depuis 2h pendant que j'écris…pas depuis 2h…non m'a fallu le temps de la chanson…., tellement que mon lecteur CD y va eSSSSploser… :p), elle est trop belle et trop tentante pour écrire un fic comme ça…

**Note 2 :** j'avais déjà mis ces POV sur FF net mais je les avais enlevés. Je les remets donc car j'ai décidé de finir cet Arc une bonne fois pour toute (même si je ne sais pas encore quand T.T).

Je remercie : Calliope, Chibishini-sama, Cora, Crockdur, Dana-chan, Dark Mimi, Hathor Barton, He14, Kaoro, Law-sama, Luna, Makena, Meanne, Mikara, Miluna, Rei-kon et Tipitina, pour leur review sur la première mise en ligne (normalement, j'ai oublié personne…)

Bonne lecture…

Tout était calme… La guerre avait pris fin et tout le monde vivait en paix… 

_Dans le désert, au balcon d'une des résidences de la famille Winner…_

_Le jeune Quatre regardait le soleil couchant…_

Le désert…

L'avez-vous déjà vu ?

Moi…j'y ai vécu un bon nombre d'années…

C'est si beau…

Tellement grand, on n'en voit pas la fin…

Mais y'en a-t-il une ?

Je suis l

Sur le balcon face à cette immensit

Le soleil va se coucher et c'est magnifique…

Je laisse mon esprit s'envoler…

Tel l'oiseau…

Je survole ce vide…

Je vais vers le soleil…

Je me sens bien…calme…serein…

J'écoute le vent qui caresse les dunes de sable…

Demain, elles auront changé d'endroit…

Le désert n'a jamais la même tête…

C'est un lieu en mouvement perpétuel…

Un lieu qui a connu tous les Ages…

L'Homme n'a jamais réussi à l'apprivoiser…

L'Homme le subit…

Et c'est tant mieux…

Il ne faut pas que le désert change…

Je survole cet océan d'or…

L'horizon s'est teinté de rouge…

Le soleil touche les dunes…

On dirait qu'il va être englouti par le désert…

Je me sens libre…

Libre de tout…

De mon corps…

De ma vie…

Tout est si beau…

Toutes les grandes civilisations ont perdu face au désert…

Les hommes ont construit des machines…

Mais rien ne pourra vaincre cette immensit

Cet Eternel…

L'Homme se fourvoie en pensant qu'il peut Te maîtriser…

Tu es Immortel…

Tu vis depuis des Ages reculés…

Tu as tout vu…

Tout connu…

Alors que nous…pauvres mortels…

Ne sommes là que depuis peu de temps…

Et nous pensons pouvoir te maîtriser…

Te contrôler…

Mais nous ne sommes rien face à Toi…

Tu vivras toujours alors que nous aurons disparu…[1]

Le soleil touche les dunes…

Le ciel est rouge et orange…

Il fait doux…

Je vole vers l'astre…

Je me sens vraiment bien…

Rien n'est comparable à cette sensation de bien être…

Je vis dans ce désert…

Je l'ai toujours aim

Jamais il ne m'a déçu…

Toujours il m'a consol

Toujours il a été le confident de mes peines…

Je veux y vivre pour toujours…

Je veux y mourir…[2]

Je continue mon vol vers le soleil…

Bientôt il aura disparu derrière les dunes…

Le désert l'aura englouti pour la nuit…

Et demain, il le fera réapparaître…

La brise soulève le sable…

Donnant encore plus de mystère au lieu…

Je la sens sur moi…

C'est comme une caresse…

Elle me fait frissonner…

La nuit va bientôt arriver…

Elle donne au désert un autre visage…

Un voile de mystère va se poser ici…

Encore plus profond que celui du jour…

Jamais Homme n'a compris le désert…

Jamais Homme n'a vaincu le désert…

Le soleil vient de disparaître…

Mais l'horizon est encore teinté de rouge…

Est-ce le sang du soleil qui vient de mourir ?

Ou est-ce des larmes de sang que le ciel verse pour lui ?[3]

Le désert est si mystérieux…

Il est poète…

Il nous chante l'Histoire…

L'Histoire de l'Homme…

L'Histoire de la Terre…

C'est l'éternel témoin…

Je ne veux pas vivre ailleurs qu'ici…

Je veux percer ton mystère…

Ta magie…

Je veux vivre ici…

Mais il me faudra bien plus d'une vie pour te comprendre…

Et même toutes les vies humaines…

Depuis la Création, ne seraient pas suffisantes…

Il faudrait être l'Eternel pour te comprendre…

Il faudrait être ce soleil dont tu te nourris chaque jour…

Il faudrait être cette lune qui te voile chaque soir…

Mais je ne suis ni l'un…ni l'autre…

Je ne suis qu'un simple mortel…

Je ne suis qu'un simple voyageur…

Un voyageur sur cette Terre immortelle…

Un voyageur qui tente de te comprendre…[4]

Je termine mon vol…

Je ne veux pas…

Je veux rester à survoler cet océan…

Une voix me sort de mon rêve…

Mon amant…

J'ouvre les yeux…

Je suis sur le balcon…

La brise soulève mes cheveux…

Des larmes ont coulé le long de mes joues…

Ce voyage ne m'a rien apport

Sauf encore plus de mystère…

Sauf encore plus de questions…

Mon amant…

Ses bras m'enlacent avec douceur…

Son mystère est aussi grand que Toi…

Je l'aime…

Peut-être te comprend-il… ?

Peut-être pourra-t-il me dire… ?

Mon amant…

Il est le calme et la sérénit

Il est comme Toi…

Personne ne le contrôle…

Il est libre comme Toi…

Je l'aime…

Jamais je n'arriverais à percer le secret que cachent ses yeux…

Jamais je ne percerais le secret que cachent tes dunes de sable…

Vous êtes pareils…

Vous vous ressemblez tellement…

Vous êtes éternels tous les deux…

Je veux vivre ici…

Je veux mourir ici…

Avec Toi…

Avec lui…

_Quatre se retourna vers Trowa et lui sourit tendrement._

_Le Français posa une main sur les joues de son amant et vint essuyer les quelques larmes…_

OWARI

Le 10 Février 2003

* * *

[1] Alors je vous rassure…je vais bien…c'est juste la chanson qui me met dans cet état de philosophie profonde…

[2] Alors…non Calliope, Quatre n'est pas Désertophile il aime le désert parce que c'est beau et calme.

[3] Alors…CA…c'est beau… !!!! Le soleil saigne et le ciel aussi !!!!!!!! Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont mis dans les M&M's mais…WAOU… !!!!!!

[4] Alors séquence poétique de Quatre…faut qu'il arrête son thé Yang…parce que ça lui fait dire et penser des trucs vraiment trop bizarres.


	2. 02 Je te déteste

**Titre :** Je te Déteste

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail : **tita83libertysurf.fr

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** YAOI (21), POV, Deathfic…pti OOC pour un perso.

**Disclamer :** pas na moua. Dommage pour eux…

Dans ce POV, nous avons un autre personnage en place

Un truc : les phrases avec des – devant c'est les paroles de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pas trop un dialogue parce que Dudu est plongé dans son trip mais il entend les questions et il y répond…

Le jeune homme était assis… Devant la cheminée de l'appart' qu'il louait avec deux de ses frères… 

_Avec Wufei et Heero…_

_Juste le temps d'en trouver un pour lui…_

_La guerre était fini…_

_Ils étaient tous en vie…_

_Il allait pouvoir enfin vivre en paix…_

Vous avez déjà vu un feu ?

Dans une cheminée, au centre d'un campement…

Tout le monde en a déjà vu.

Mais l'avez-vous déjà vraiment regard ?[1]

Moi, ça fait deux heures que je suis assis…

Là, devant la cheminée de notre appart' provisoire…

J'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche…

Je reste muet devant ce feu…

C'est magnifique…

La base est bleut

Après y'a du orange…

Du rouge et tout est jaune ensuite…

Les flammes sont nombreuses…

Elles dansent presque…

Je m'imagine que ce sont de jolies danseuses orientales…

Avec leurs voiles de couleurs…

Elles dansent et me sourient…

Y'en a une qui reste tout près des petits barreaux…

Elle me fait un grand sourire avant de repartir dans sa petite danse…

Elle tourne et ondule…[2]

J'aimerai bien aller danser avec elle…

Ma jolie danseuse de flammes…

Mais je reste assis…

A la regarder virevolter…

J'avais jamais regardé le feu comme ça avant…

C'est tellement beau…

Calme…apaisant…

Je crois que je vais rester très longtemps devant ce feu…

Au bout d'un moment,

Mes petites danseuses se fanent…

Mais quelqu'un met une bûche dans le foyer

Et tout repart…

Mes danseuses sont de retour…

Plus souriantes…

Plus dansantes encore…

Comme si le bois était leur vin…leur ivresse…[3]

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi…

Je regarde pas qui c'est…

Je reste les yeux plongés dans mon petit ballet…

Je veux pas en perdre une seconde…

Je ramène mes genoux vers mon torse…

Mon menton sur les genoux…

Je continue mon petit ballet de couleur…

Ce feu…ce feu qui fascine toujours l'Homme…

Avant, je détestais le feu…

C'est lui qui a dévasté le seul foyer que j'ai jamais eu…

C'est lui qui a détruit l'église Maxwell…

Le feu…c'est la Damnation Eternelle…

- A quoi tu penses ?

Tu crois qu'on ira en Enfer ?

- Peut-être…

Mais on a sauvé plein de monde…

C'est vrai…

On a sauvé de nombreuses personnes…

Mais on en a tué aussi…

Pour la Paix…

- Tu vas lui dire ?

De quoi ? A qui ?

- Ce que tu ressens…tu vas lui dire ?

Je sais pas…

Alors lui aussi…

Lui aussi sait que j'aime Heero…

Ca se voit autant que ça… ?

Oui, j'aime Hee-chan…

- Tu devrais lui dire.

Pourquoi ? Je sais même pas s'il va réagir…

- Au moins, il saura.[4]

Mouais…

Il s'en va…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient me parler comme ça lui ?

Il est bizarre depuis qu'on est plus en guerre…

Mais c'est sympa de venir prendre des nouvelles…

Il a raison…

Je devrais lui dire…

Mais j'ai peur…

Peur de sa réaction…

Comment lui dire que je l'aime…

Comment dire au gars avec qui j'ai passé presque un an…

Dans la même piaule…

Dans le même combat…

Je sais pas…

Pour une fois que je me sens bien…

Que plus rien ne me tracasse…

Que plus rien ne me rend triste…

Tiens ! Ma jolie danseuse est de retour…

Elle se remet à onduler…

Ses couleurs sont éclatantes…

On dirait un soleil…

Elle tournoie comme une petite Furie…

Ses grands sourires me redonnent confiance…

C'est comme si elle me disait…

« Va ! Dis-lui ! »

Elle a raison…

Je devrais lui dire…

Mais j'ai qu'en même peur…

Je ne veux pas être rejet

Je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

Mais c'est vrai…

Je dois lui dire…

Je veux lui dire…

Ma petite danseuse semble me faire un clin d'œil…

Comme un encouragement…

Elle sait elle-aussi…

Je souris doucement…

Mon Japonais préféré est dans la cuisine…

Assis devant une tasse de café.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je m'assois face à lui…

- On t'entend plus, t'es malade ?

Non…je réfléchis…[5]

- Hn…

Hee-chan…

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là?

Allez Duo, courage !!!

Tu dois lui dire…

Après tout, c'est rien ça…t'as vaincu Oz ça peut pas être pire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Hee-chan…je…

- Hn ?

Je...je...

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux...

Le seul truc que je trouve à faire c'est…

C'est la chose la plus conne que j'ai faite…

Je l'embrasse…avec tendresse…avec passion…

- …

Je t'aime Heero.

- ...

Heero...?

Son regard de cobalt est sur moi...

Vide…

Sans expression…

Une non réaction…

C'est pire que tout…

Je savais que j'aurais pas d

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête… !!!

Penser que Mr Heero Sans Emotion Yuy me répondrait !!!

Fallait vraiment être le dernier des cons pour faire ça…

Franchement…

J'aurais dû me la fermer…

Mais faut toujours que j'ouvre ma grande gueule…

- …

Désol

- …

Ca doit être le feu qui a chauffé mes neurones…

Je me lève en vitesse…

Faisant le gars qui a fait ça comme si c'était une poignée de main…

Je veux pas qu'il me voit…

Je voudrais ne pas lui avoir dit…

Je sors de la pièce…

Je sens les larmes venir…

Boys don't cry…

C'est des conneries tout ça...

Je cours dans ma chambre…

En chemin je crois Wufei…

Il a compris le problème je crois

M'en fous…

Je me fous de tout…

Il a tout détruit par sa non réaction…

Je veux plus le voir…

Je veux plus en entendre parler…

Heero Yuy…

Je te déteste…

Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Même si c'était un Non…

Un bon bain…

Bien chaud…

Voilà qui me fera du bien…

Non…

Je fais couler l'eau…

Dès que c'est prêt…

Je m'y glisse…

C'est chaud…c'est doux…reposant…

Soudain…

Il m'a fait mal…

Une seule chose me vient à l'esprit…

Je ne veux plus…

Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir si mal…

Jamais je n'aurais pensé...

Même les mots font moins mal…

Même les coups font moins mal…

J'attrape un truc à côté de moi…

Il brille sous la lumière…

Je ferme les yeux…

Je ne veux plus..

Ca y est…

Je l'ai fait…

L'eau est si chaude…

Je me sens vraiment bien…

_Le jeune homme aux yeux de cobalt entra dans la pièce…_

_Il voulait parler à Duo…il devait lui parler…_

_La chambre de Duo…_

L'atmosphère y était étrange… 

_Il alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain…_

_Il entra…Il n'aurait pas d_

_Pas de réponse…_

_Juste le bruit de l'eau qui coule…_

_Devant lui…Un corps inerte…_

_Baignant dans une mare de sang…_

Heero s'agenouilla devant le corps de son ami… Il lui prit les mains… 

_Il se mit à pleurer en gémissant de douleur…_

_C'était de sa faute…_

_Il ne voulait pas le rejeter…_

Il ne lui avait rien dit… Il ne lui avait rien dit… 

OWARI

Le 27 Février 2003

[1] Question complètement débile qui m'est venue en contemplant la bougie que j'avais allumé…pour tenter de rompre avec la déprimation…

[2] Eh ben… !!!!!! On le savait pas poète not'Dudu national…mais c'est qu'il nous fait de jolies métaphores…

[3] Je vous rassure…je ne lis pas du Rimbaud…j'en eus lu…pour le bac de français…et j'ai bien compris que ce jeune homme chercher l'ivresse des sens pour écrire…

[4] Alors là…Wuffy, il est assez OOC…NON ??? V'là qu'il donne des conseils à Dudu…sur la question amoureuse en plus…ou alors c'est l'effet « fin de guerre » qui le rend comme ça…

[5] Désolée pour la sale réplique mais j'en avais pas d'autre…c'est pitoyable comme phrase…


	3. 03 Plus jamais seul

**Titre :** Plus Jamais Seul

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail : **tita83libertysurf.fr

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** POV, OOC, poétique ? Deathfic

**Disclamers :** blablabla…sont pas na moua…etc…etc…sont à Sunrise…

Bon, après avoir écrit _Je l'aime_ POV Quatre et _Je te déteste_ POV Duo, voici _Plus jamais seul_ POV quelqu'un d'autre…alors c'est encore en écoutant la BO de _Dune_ mais cette fois c'est la number 11…quoi de changeant ? Ben ça fait plus penser au désert mais à de la flotte…

Alors c'est le troisième POV de ma pentalogie (???)…

Je dis un GRAND, GRAND, GRAND merchi à ma coupine **Calliope** pour sa FABULEUSE idée de faire ça en réponse à un autre POV.

_Sa mission avait foir_

_Sa dernière mission…_

_Lui, le Soldat Parfait avait raté sa mission…_

_Il n'était plus le Soldat Parfait depuis la mort de l'Assassin Parfait…_

_Il courait depuis bientôt trois heures dans cette forêt…_

_Dans le noir…dans le froid…_

_Tout l'ennemi le poursuivait…_

Je n'en peux plus…

Je cours depuis trois heures…

Il fait nuit, je ne vois pas où je mets les pieds…

J'arrête pas de tomber…

Je sais que j'ai des égratignures de partout mais je ne dois pas…

Je ne dois pas me faire capturer…

J'arrive près de l'eau…

Une rivière… !!!

Je vais la longer…

Peut-être m'amènera-t-elle dans un coin tranquille ?

Je suis complètement perdu sans lui…

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Baka d'Américain !!!!!

Tu aurais dû attendre…[1]

« Où est-il ? crie une voix derrière moi.

- Par l !!! répond une autre. »

Je ne sais pas où je vais…

Je suis complètement perdu…

L'eau de la rivière est noire…

La nuit est noire…

La forêt dans laquelle je suis est noire…

Mon âme est noire…

J'ai perdu la seule lumière que j'avais…

Je me sens vraiment seul…

Tu as disparu…

Que vais-je faire à présent ?

MER…

L'eau est glacée…[2]

Elle agit comme des aiguilles sur mes jambes…

Je dois pourtant traverser cette rivière…

Il y a beaucoup plus de bruit que tout à l'heure…

Mes poursuivants approchent, je les entends…

Mais devant moi…

Le bruit s'intensifie aussi…

Je suis perdu…

La rivière se termine en cascade…

L'eau se jette en contre-bas…

Je n'ai plus d'autre choix…

_                                      Advienne ce qui pourra…_

_                                      Heero regarda derrière lui…_

_                                      L'ennemi arrivait droit sur lui…_

_                                      Heero regarda devant lui…_

_                                      La cascade…_

_                                      Un seul moyen pour lui…_

_                                      Le Japonais se jeta du haut de la petite falaise…_

_                                      Le dernier saut de l'Ange…_

Tourbillon…

Eau glacée…

Noir…

Froid…

Impossible de respirer…

Vais-je mourir asphyxi ?

Au point où j'en suis…

Qu'importe de vivre ou mourir…

Tu n'es plus l

J'arrive enfin à me faire un chemin entre les tourbillons de la cascade…

Respirer…

Vivre…

Ou mourir… ?

Je n'ai pas le courage de nager jusqu'au bord…

Je préfère me laisser emportant par le courant…

Mon salut ou ma mort dépendra de ça…

Mais je suis mort en même temps que toi…

Je sens l'eau froide autour de moi…

Ce sont des milliers d'aiguilles qui me touchent…

J'ai mal de partout…

Je veux m'en aller…

L'eau est froide…

Tellement froide…

Comme la Mort…

Comme mon cœur…

Ce cœur qui était si froid…

Tu l'as fait fondre…

Doucement, à petit feu…

Par tes sourires et tes paroles…

Ce cœur si froid…

Je ne le savais pas…

Mais je te l'ai donné sans m'en rendre compte…

C'était avant que tu me dises…

C'était lors de cette mission…

Quand je devais te tuer…

Quand tu t'étais fait capturer…

Je devais te tuer mais je n'ai rien fait…

Je t'ai regard

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer…

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était…

Je ne l'ai su que…

Que quand je t'ai vu dans cette salle de bain…

Je ne pensais pas te blesser…

Ta déclaration était si soudain…

Je n'ai pas compris…

Ce n'est que quand j'ai vu ton corps baigné dans le sang…

Ton sang…

Que j'ai su que…

Que je t'aimais vraiment…

Oui…

Je t'aime, Duo Maxwell…

Ai Shiteru, Shinigami…

Mais tu n'es plus là...

Le courant m'emporte…

Je ne sais pas où je vais…

Vers une mort certaine ?

Vers une vie sans toi ?

Je n'en sais rien…

Je ne veux plus être seul…

Je veux vivre avec toi…

Mais tu n'es plus…

Mais quel espoir pourrais-je avoir…

Quand tu n'es pas l

Je parle d'espoir…

Moi qui ne connaît d'autre que la guerre…[3]

L'eau est froide…

Si froide…

J'ai mal…

Je ne sens plus rien…

Je vois à peine le ciel…

Et pourtant je sais qu'il est l

Ce ciel que tu regardais tard le soir…

Ce ciel…aussi noir que ma peine…

J'ai toujours pensé que cette obscurité allait t'engloutir…

Mais jamais tu ne disparaissais…

Tu les regardais…

Triste…

Toi…

Triste…

Toi…

Notre Pierrot au beau sourire…

Je commence vraiment à perdre pied…

L'eau est tellement froide…

Que je sens plus mon corps…

Ce corps déjà mort…

Et pourtant…

L'eau n'a pas l'air si froide…

Quand on y est depuis longtemps…

Elle en devient brûlante…

Je commence à me sentir vraiment bien…

Comme si j'étais dans une couette bien chaude…

Comme si j'allais m'endormir…

Pour toujours…

Je me sens si fatigu

Fatigué de la vie…

Fatigué de tout…

Je veux me reposer…

Je veux partir…

Peut-être qu'on sera ensemble…

Et je te dirais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur…

Que je garde depuis trop longtemps…

Oui…

C'est ce que je veux…

Partir te rejoindre…

Duo…

S'il te plaît…

Viens me chercher...

Je ne veux plus être seul…

Plus jamais…

Je sens que mes yeux se ferment…

J'ai dérivé pendant je ne sais combien de temps…

Je me sens bien…

Je me sens vraiment bien…

_Soudain, le Japonais vit une petite lumière…_

_Une ombre se dessina sur cette lumière…_

_Une personne…_

_Elle lui souriait…_

_Ses grands yeux améthystes étaient brillants et plein de tendresse…_

_Elle lui tendit une main…_

_Heero l'attrapa avec joie…_

_La personne au regard améthyste l'attira contre lui…_

_Heero la serra dans ses bras en pleurant…_

_L'autre l'embrassa tendrement…_

_Lorsque Wufei trouva enfin Heero…_

_Le Chinois tomba à genoux…_

_Le corps inerte de son ami devant lui.._

_Le visage du Japonais était calme et souriant…_

Il ne serait plus jamais seul… 

OWARI

Le 13 Mai 2003, 23h45…

Note de moi : J'espère que ça vous a plu ?!!

Désolée pour les notes débiles…vu l'heure et l'état de mon cerveau après une dissert' de MER sur « Religion et Colonisation en Amérique du Nord Anglaise », faut pas m'en demander beaucoup…

TT…mais ils se retrouvent qu'en même à la fin…vous avez trouvé que c'tait Duo ?

Ah !!! Vous me rassurez…je vous rassure…je suis pas déprimée, juste énervée…

Allez, faut que je me mette sur _Songe_ et _Mer Sereine_ et j'aurais fini ces POV !!!!!

* * *

[1] Shali' : attendre quoi ? Que tu te réveilles après sa déclaration ???

Heero : Ben ouais…ça m'aurait éviter de me péter la gueu dans cette rivière 

Shali' : t'as qu'à pas être si long du cerveau, on dirait Réléna !!!!!

Réléna qui arrive comme le Messie : On m'a demandée ???

Shali' : BAM !!! (elle vient de faire un troisième œil dans la tête de Rélé) Tu vois, ça s'est de la réaction !!!

Heero : Ah ouais ? BAM !!!

Shali' mode fantôme : Ben voilà, t'apprends vite, un susucre !!!!

[2] Shali' : Hee-chan la Chochooooootttteeeeuuuuuu !!!!!! Et tu peux pas me tuuuuueeeeuuuu !!!!! Chhuuuuuiiiiissss dééééjjjjààààà moooorrrttteeeeuuuuu !!!!! :p

[3] Shali' : Rooooohhh !!!! ôO Tu débloques vraiment là, Hee-chan. Conseil aux Fanfikeurs : ne jamais mais ALORS jamais mettre Heero Yuy dans l'eau glacée…Il perd la boule complet !!!!


End file.
